RaC Nightmares Series: Back to Bogon
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Keeping with the Nightmares setting, something from Ratchets past is taking a swipe at his future. Complications with Sasha's healing, and Bogon is in strife, oh my! Give it a read and a Review.
1. Trial

_**[Notes]**_

_**Right, This is it. The Final Part in my Nightmares of the Past Trilogy. After this: Earth Bound. There you now know the name of my longest fic yet. I hope you enjoy the last 'Time Bridge' Before Earth Bound. Heres hoping it's a good one.  
**_

_**Now for those who read this story, you need to know a few things. First off. Read my other stories first. This one is based majorly off of them. Other words I have stuff in here that won't make sense if you haven't read at least Ratchet and Clank: Nightmares of the Past. I would suggest reading Scouting Earth as well but that's up to up you :P. **_

_**This story takes place pretty much instantly right after Scouting Earth. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Legal Stuff: I do not, not, NOT, Own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters designs and all that jazz, As much as I wish I did. That belongs to Insomniac Games. Only thing I got is the Idea for this story (shame they didn't keep Sasha as a love interest D:, [sighs] oh well us fan fic writers will have to make do :P)**_

_**[/Notes]**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_Presidential Compound, Marcadia, Courtroom._

She stood in the middle of the room, Blaring light from above keeping her from looking up at the figures staring down at her. It didn't matter though, they were staring at her the way the rest of the people in this galaxy had been staring at her for the past few days. She shuffled her arms against the chains that were bolted into the ground. She looked up as best she could past the blaring light to the figures above as one of them cleared its throat.

"How do you plea for attempting to assassinate the Galactic President?" The lead figure clocked in darkness asked. She looked into his cold eyes.

"Not guilty, Not that you believe me of course." She replied

"We have an eyewitness that can match you." One of the figures in the back responded

"Then that eyewitness is lieing" she shouted "I've done nothing wrong" Another light flashed on behind her highlighting a suit.

"This is yours, is it not?" the lead shadow figure asked. She looked over at it

"Yeah, How would you know that. This 'eyewitness' I assume" The shadowed figure said nothing. But somebody else did. One in the back appeared to stand up. A light flashed on over him. She gasped

"Ratchet!" She shouldn't have been surprised, after all he was the one who arrested her. She looked around at the other figures wondering if she knew any of them. "You don't believe any of this do you?" Ratchet sighed as he looked to the side.

"I thought they were wrong at first. But the evidence just kept growing against you. So after a while I accepted it." Ratchet looked down as the lead figure spoke again.

"Angela Cross, You have been accused of attempting to assassinate the Galactic President of the Solona Galaxy. You have pleaded not guilty. After reviewing the evidence against you this court has ruled you guilty and your sentence is that harshest we can give. Life Sentence with out chance of early release or parole and we will meet again next week to push for the death sentence." The figure looked down at Angela "Take her away" Angela looked over to where Ratchet was sitting

"Ratchet, You don't believe this. You know it can't be true. Please say something" Ratchet stood up again the rest of the figures looked at him as they stood up as well. Angela got hopeful as he cleared his throat. What came next shocked her to her core.

"I'm sorry Angela" He turned around and walked out the door to the side. The rest of the company also walked out as Angela begged

"No no no" she cried as two green Galactic Ranger robots grabbed her and led her away.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote: Right, That's all I got for now. The Ideas still aren't fully ironed out so the next chapter might take a bit. Review Please.**_


	2. You're WHAT!

_**ArthorsNote: Well Here is chapter two, enjoy, I hope.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==__  
Starship _Phoenix. _In-route to Marcaida, Bridge Command, Two Months ago_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" Sasha's dad shouted, spittle flicking on the screen. Sasha stared calmly at her dad as Ratchet recoiled from his outrage. Sasha waited for him to calm down a bit before she spoke up.

"We're" She grabbed Ratchet and held him close "Getting married." Sasha's dad stared at them for a little longer before he launched into another tirade of "No Freaking way" Sasha looked over at Ratchet as she muted the vid-screen.

"Let's give him sometime to cool off, It _was _a little sudden" Ratchet chuckled as he held her close.

"Isn't that the point of a surprise?" he asked as they turned their backs to the screen. "So any ideas on what to do for our wedding?" they continued talking with their backs turned to the screen as Sasha's dad continued to yell.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

"Wh-Their not even paying attention to me." Sasha's Dad said aloud. "Ignoring me, I always knew that Ratchet was bad for her. Ignoring her dad." he harrumphed a little bit as he waited for them to notice that he was done yelling. The door sliding open behind him caused him to turn around. One of the galactic rangers from outside his door came stumbling in backwards.

"Yes trooper, What is it?" he asked as the ranger stumbled back a few more steps. It turned sideways and the President gasped at the hole in its chest.

"Si...ir" it attempted to speak "Intr....ru...ru...dor......ru...ru..rururun." The troopers fell foreword as it lost the remainder of its power. The Galactic president stumbled back a few steps as another figure walked in, cloaked in shadows. It kicked the dead ranger out of its way as it aimed a small black gun at the Galactic President. The president leaned back on his desk, hand reaching for his panic button that would bring in his emergency guards.

"It's no use president." The figure spoke as it stepped foreword into the light. It was armored in a toned red armor plates with boots that rose to its knees. It had a blue undergarment running and went with the typical bad guy cape. Brown gloves and a mask on with blue stripes running down it. The eyes behind the mask glowed an eire blue. and the voice was the kind formed by any typical alpha male voice faker.

"So, who hired you" The president asked trying to keep the figure from seeing the active viewscreen where Ratchet and Sasha were still talking. _"Come on, Turn around" _He thought desperately as the figure aimed his weapon point blank at the President.

"What does it matter to you, you're about to be dead" the figure said as it stepped closer to the President. ensuring a hit. As the figure stepped foreword it spotted the view screen. It tsked at him.

"It was a nice try Mr. President" The figure said at it shot the screen. The president flinched away from the explosion of the vid screen as the figure aimed its gun at him again. "Now...where were we"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

Ratchet had turned around when he noticed the lights behind them dim.

"He didn't close the channel did he?" he asked Sasha as she turned around as well.

"I don't think so." She replied as a small beeping sounded from the direction of her belt. She instinctively reached down and gasped. Ratchet looked over at her.

"Sash? Whats wrong?" Sasha said nothing and just stood still as a statue fear keeping her in place.

"My-My Dad, It's his emergency signal." She looked over at Ratchet who was still staring at the screen.

"Sash....You don't think" Sasha stepped foreword and grabbed Ratchet's arm.

"How much faster is your ship then the _Phoenix_?" She asked. Ratchet looked as her knowing what she wanted.

"If we drop out of the warp, we can beat the _Phoenix_ by about a week." Ratchet said as he reached for the controls to prepare the _Phoenix _for the drop.

"No, I mean while still in the warp" Ratchet stopped at those words.

"Sash....That's dangerous. Both ships could be torn apart." Ratchet turned his head slightly to look up into Sasha's eyes.

"Rat, It's my dad" She said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

_"It's those eyes." _Ratchet thought _"I always fall for those eyes." _He nodded once slowly

"Okay. But The ship needs time to have its shields charged fully before we drop out. You need to do that, while I get Clank up here to take over." Ratchet turned back to the controls to set things up for Clank while Sasha ran out to get Ratchet's starfighter ready and it's shields charged.

Twenty minuets later Ratchet was running towards his ship where Sasha just had finished getting the ship charged. She scooted over to the passengers seat as Ratchet jumped and grabbed the edge of his fighter and flung himself over the edge into the pilots seat. He looked over at Sasha.

"You're sure?" She just nodded. he reached for a few of his other seat buckles to strap in. "You better buckle up then. It's going to be a rough ride" Ratchet sounded the clear bay alarm as he lifted the ship off the deck. He pressed a few more buttons took a deep breath then opened the hanger bay doors.

A strong draft tried to pull the ship out backwards almost instantly. Ratchet kicked up the power on his thrusters. They were still being pulled back. Seeing nothing else to do, Ratchet flipped a panel open on his dashboard that was labeled HWS. He hovered his finger over the button.

"Sash. Hold on" He pressed the button and felt the ship shudder as they got pulled fully into the warp outside. Darkness surrounded the ship and it bounced around straing their safety belts.

"Ratchet" Sasha stuttered as the ship shook harder. Lights flashed briefly outside blinding Sasha. The ship kept shaking. Ratchet leaned foreword and pressed the switch again. Instantly the blackness disappeared to be replaced by the blue swirls of the warp. The ship stopped shaking and Sasha blinked the dots out of her vision.

"Wha...Was that?" She asked him out of breath. Ratchet flipped the cover down on the switch.

"A ship modification from the Bogon Galaxy, called the Hyperspace Warp System. It litterly throws us through a black hole." he looked over at Sasha. "Sorry I didn't give you more warning. We were being pulled into the _Phoenix's _Warp stream. It would have ripped us apart. Only way out was to activate the drive."

"And how many times have you used that?" she asked him as she shook her head roughly to clear the spots still dancing around her view. Ratchet chuckled at her actions.

"Twice." He shook his head a little. "It is a little rough your first time. Now imagine having that happen in the middle of a fight." He chuckled "That thing used to be on auto" He straighted out the ship in the tunnel. "Now we just got to keep the ship steady till we need to punch out of the _Phoenix's _Warp tunnel"

"How do we do that?" Sasha asked now fully recovered from the Hyperspace Warp System. Ratchet glanced down at the panel covering the warp switch. "Oh, no" Sasha moaned.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**ArthorsNote2: Kinda Short I know, But It's a slow process now. Instead of like NoftP where I had pretty much all the story planned out/written when I uploaded it this story is being made as I go. Hopefully its as good as my others. Also, question: Can anybody guess who the Presidents attacker is? :) Side note, from here on I'm going to try and stick to weekly updates, and if anybody sees TJay-drag tell him I want to speak to him :x**_


	3. Just in time, Right?

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Marcadia_

The was a brief flash on the scopes as a black hole seemed to form out of nowhere. As the authority was about to issue an alert a ship spiraled out of the black hole surprising them all. As they fixed weapon locks on it they got a brief transmission.

"This is Co-Commander Sasha, En-Route to Presidential Compound landing pad with emergency over ride Alpha-5" The Rangers on duty performed a voice check after a split second to confirm it was Sasha. After verifying it, they authorized her for a straight shot into Marcadia.

Ratchet was a little surprised at the fact that Sasha could shut down Marcaidas defenses with just a few words. But he kept his thoughts to himself as he banked the fighter in for a landing ontop of the compound. He popped the canopy on the fighter and Sasha was out o the cockpit before the canopy stopped opening. Ratchet finished shutting down the fighter then hopped out and ran after her.

"Sasha" he called after her as she ran towards the elevator. She either didn't hear him of didn't care at the moment as she kept running regardless. Ratchet ran into the elevator behind Sasha right as the doors were closing.

"Thanks for waiting" he dryly. She appeared to finally notice him.

"Oh, Ratchet" Sasha looked sightly embarrassed but didn't say anything else. Ratchet cocked an eyebrow, now he _knew _she was really worried. The elevator pinged to a stop on the ground floor of the compound and Sasha ran out towards her dad's office, Ratchet right behind her.

They rounded the corner and their eyes were greeted with bad news. Blast marks scorched the walls and several Galactic Rangers had chunks missing from them and laid out around the corridor in various states of destruction and deactivation.

Ratchet grabbed Sasha's hand and they walked forward fearing the worst. They stopped just outside of the doorway.

"Rat" Sasha said quietly "I can't go in there, What if....if" Ratchet held her close. They were about to enter when they both heard a booming voice that could only belong to one Cezar.

"Dad" Sasha shouted as she tore around into the office to see her father sitting behind his desk wearing a expression of anger on his face, and bandage on a small cut above his eye. He turned to face his daughter at the sound of her voice. He noted Ratchet walking in behind her with a small glare.

"Glad to see you could take time away from your wedding to see me, Shame it took an assassin to do it." He said. Sasha stopped, hurt by her fathers words.

"Dad..."

He sighed and raised his hands "You're right, I'm sorry." he said as she walked around the desk to give him a hug. Ratchet walked up to the desk and saluted.

"Sir, What happened?" The president looked at Ratchet before he sighed again.

"A warning, To show that if the assassin had wanted to kill me, He could have." the president leaned back in his chair. Ratchet thought for a moment

"Warn you about what sir? There had to be something he didn't want you to do." The president nodded.

"There was. He didn't want me to pass Earth for the inception into the Galactic Senate." Ratchet and Sasha both frowned at each other.

"I wonder what he has against Earth?" Sasha mused out loud. Ratchet shrugged.

"Gee, Let's think. They only attacked and destroyed two Galactic Rangers, Tried to steal a shuttle, Shot at us, and blame the death of Slade on us. So considering the whole of Earth hates us right about now. I got a pretty good idea." Sasha Dad glared at them.

"Go back to them shooting at you" He said while Ratchet cringed and rubbed his neck.

"Oh, yeah" He glanced at Sasha "We didn't get to finish debriefing you on the mission, huh?"

Sasha's dad raised one eyebrow at him. "Yeah, huh, You better start talking about how you got my daughter shot at!" he said poking Ratchet in the chest.

Twenty minuets later Ratchet finished explaining the mission. "So, I activated the warp drive and got us out of there." He looked at the floor when Sasha's dad kept staring at him.

He snorted softly under his breath. "Okay, I'll accept that, Now let's move on to this marriage topic and why the hell I should let you" He said while he put his hands on his hips and stared at them.

Sasha stepped forward to save Ratchet. "As much as I would like to tell you about how I make my own choices and why I accepted Ratchets proposal. We have more pressing issues. That assassin could return any moment." Her dad looked at her

"You're right." Ratchet sighed "Don't think this topic is over though"

Ratchet looked up from floor. "Sir, We need to find this assassin. I request that you let Sasha and I take the Phoenix to search for him. Hes already proven that he can get in. The faster we find him the better"

"True" he said "If he can do it once. He can do it again" He stood up and pointed at them "I want you two to find out who it was, and bring him or her in. I authorize all force necessary to accomplish the mission."

Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other before they nodded and saluted.

A Ranger walked into the room. He walked up to the president and saluted before handing him a piece of paper.

"Ah" he said as he took the paper before handing it to Sasha. "This is him. Or at least what his armor looked liked. That should give you a starting point." Sasha studied that picture for a moment before passing it on to Ratchet.

"I've never seen any armor like that before, At least not in this Galaxy. You've been a few places Rat, you seen it before?" she asked as Ratchet took the paper and stiffened with surprise. That's when she noticed him staring wide eyed at the picture. "Ratchet?" Ratchet opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find his voice.

"Yeah" he finally managed to say "I have, In the Bogon Galaxy, Worn by a female by the name of Angela Cross"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote: Sounds like a trip to Bogon is in order, eh?**_


	4. Bad Morning

_**AuthorsNote: Sorry this is a little late, Hectic morning for me. Enjoy.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Greblin, Trundor Wastes, Angela's House, Bogon Galaxy, Three weeks later_

Angela was sleeping peacefully with her personal protopet tucked under her arm when it shuffled and started growling. Angela opened her eyes blearily wondering what was happening. When she heard her protopet growling she snapped awake and hopped out of bed. It only growled when somebody she didn't know was outside. Usually Y.E.T.I.s.

She ran to her closet and grabbed her Heavy Lancer that she had left there. She couldn't fire the thing very well but if she braced facing the front door she should be able to keep them out. She sat against the wall with the Heavy Lancer braced against her chest and her back to the wall. She tightened her finger on her grip when she heard movement outside. _Any second now..._

There was a knock on her door. That threw her for a surprise. After all she came her for her privacy the only people who knew where she lived was that strange Hippy, Fizwidget, and....

....Ratchet....

She stood up slowly keeping the Heavy Lancer pointed at the door just in case. The knock came again. She walked forward and pushed open the door aiming the Heavy Lancer at the small target standing outside her door.

"It's...uh....nice to see you too Angela." Ratchet said nervously while pushing her Heavy Lancers barrel away from his face. Angela sighed and threw the weapon inside.

"Ratchet...You scared me" She said as he stood outside shivering.

"Sorry" he said as he rubbed his hands together and blew on them for warmth.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked seeing him shiver again.

"Uh...No I'm just here to...uh...." He petered off into silence and looked down at his feet. Something came to her attention from inside her house at that moment.

Her Protopet was still growling.

_"But he knows Ratchet, So whats he growling at?" _she thought. She was about to ask Ratchet if there was anybody else with him when Galactic Rangers blew down two of the walls to her house.

She screamed from the surprise and dived into the snow to avoid debirs. Ratchet was still staring at his feet when she poked her head out to stare at him.

"Ratchet move" She called when she saw two green robots run out of her house and stand behind him. Two more came out holding her protopet between them in a cage and jumping everytime it snapped at the bars. Instead of moving Ratchet looked up at one of the green robots.

"That's her" he said sadly before he turned around and walking in between their legs towards a black ship floating just off the side of the snowy cliff she called home. Before she could even so much as voice a question the two green robots ran forward and pulled her out of the snow drift she was in. Cuffing her and leading her towards the black ship.

Angela had no idea what was going on but she couldn't help but think that Ratchet had planned this. And it broke her heart. She was pushed onto the black ship where she was sat down on a hard metal bench and told to be silent. She looked around for Ratchet but couldn't see him.

"What's going on, Where are you taking me?" She started asking the green robots on either side of her. They said nothing and just stared at the wall on the other side.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

In the cabin of the dropship Ratchet and Sasha sat next to each other while the Rangers flew the ship.

"You okay?" Sasha asked suddenly, he nodded dully

"Yeah, But it was hard knowing that she was happy to see me and that I was just there to arrest her" he sighed.

"Want me to go out and do it?" Sasha asked him placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded again and she stood up and walked out of the cabin.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

Angela's head snapped up when she heard the cabin door open. She swung her head around expecting to see Ratchet but was surprised when another creature walked out instead. She looked vaguly like a lombax, but she didn't carry most of the distigusihing features of a lombax. Angela followed her with her eyes as she walked across the bay and sat down facing her.

"Angela Cross?" She asked, Angela started just a little surprised that she knew her name.

"Yes...." Angela replied slowly.

"My name is Sasha Phyronix, and as much as I wish this wasn't true I'm here to charge you on attempts to assassianate the Galatic Preisdent of the Solona Galaxy" Angela sat frozen as Sasha stared at her.

"Assass....assassinate?" Angela finally manage to choke out. Sasha nodded.

"You're being taken to the Solona Galaxy to stand trial" Angela was still staring over Sasha's head at the wall in shock.

Angela found her voice to ask one question. "What about Ratchet, what does he think of this?" she asked

Sasha cleared her throat. "_Commander _Ratchet is under the same orders as me. Because of that we are not allowed to give you our views on this." Angela was sent reeling from this infomation.

_"Ratchet a Commander? Sent to arrest me? How could he?" _She thought. Sasha stood up. "It's a long trip to the Solona Galaxy Miss. Cross, I suggest you get comfy." Sasha turned around and walked back into the cabin.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

As Sasha entered the cabin and closed the door Ratchet looked up hopefully "How did it go?" Sasha just glanced at him

"Well we are dragging her out of her bed and to another galaxy to stand trial as a lead suspect in a crime she may or may not have committed. How do you think it went?"

Ratchet cringed a bit "Was she mad?"

Sasha shook her head "No, I don't think shes reached that point yet. Still in shock that you arrested her I think"

Ratchet bowed his head into his hands again. "Great, Hope she stays in shock. A pissed off Angela is not something I want on my tail."

Sasha cocked an eyebrow at him at his words, she was about to console him when she bit back a sharp gasp as pain suddenly racked up her spine. Curling with the pain she hissed and took a step back.

Ratchet looked up, worry apparent in his eyes. "Sasha, Whats wrong?" He hopped off the bench to walk over to her as she cracked open one of her eyes and relaxed her spine.

"It's Nothing" she said shakily.

Ratchet didn't belive her for a second. "You're back is still hurting you." A statement, not a question, so he knew.

She nodded slowly "I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't tell you" Ratchet placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well you should have, after we drop off Angela, We'll go to the doctor, see if he can do anything"

Blinking away tears at the fading, but, intense pain, she nodded.

Glancing at one of the Galactic Rangers, Ratchet nodded and the craft slowly lifted off into the air and headed for clear space, and Marcadia.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Read and Review please, I like to get feedback, even if its just a few words. :D  
**_


	5. Jail Time

**_AuthorsNote1: Sorry All, I went to my cousins wedding last week and the place didn't have any Internet to upload the next chapter. Not to mention I was having too much fun. It was on a lake for hecks sake, In Cali, I loved every minute of it. So I apologize for breaking my schedule and here's the next bit. I'm a little unsure about it, So if you spot something wrong, (that I didn't) Please leave a review to let me know._**

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
Marcadia, Prison complex, Females wing, Cell Block A-2, Three Weeks later

Angela sat leaned back on the hard metal cot chained to the wall of the cell. Back facing the cell door she sat punching the wall next to her imaging it was Ratchet's face.

_"I can't believe him. That was low, Especially for him"_ Angela sighed as she shook her sore hand. Then itched her thigh furiously. _"These outfits ITCH_" She thought to herself as she scratched another spot on her arm. She distinctly heard the cell blocks doors open. She sighed thinking it was another two-bit lawyer telling her that her case was hopeless.

Thats why she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"Hi, Angela"

She froze. Keeping her back to the wall she spoke in her icyest tone.

"Sorry, Won't be able to knock these walls down" She heard him scratch his head

"What are you tal-Oh" He trailed off, "Look Angela I'm sorry" She still didn't turn around she would not give Ratchet the benfit of seeing her face. She heard him sigh. Another voice spoke up

"If it makes you less angry Ratchet as a distraction was my idea"

Angela chuckled. "You're a regular little vixin arn't you Sasha?" She asked

Ratchet spoke up again "Look Angela, We're here to help you, We know you've turned away all you're lawyers." Angela snorted under her breath

"Lawyers, please they just wanted to throw me the guilty plea" She shook her head, she finnaly glanced back behind her at the two of them. "Even you" she said. Then she noticed that they were holding hands and standing awfully close to each other. "You and you're tramp" Angela took joy in the sight of Ratchets anger. She had guessed correctly then. There was silence for several moments.

"Fine. Reject our help Angela, We'll see how you feel when you enter the court room next week." Ratchet said in a huff before leaving. Sasha hung back for a little bit to stare at Angela.

"What?" She asked sharply. Sasha shook her head slowly before walking out after Ratchet leaving Angela to stew in her anger.

It was some time later that she heard the cell block door open again and the clacking of metal feet. She sighed when they stopped outside her door

"If you're another lawyer whos going to tell me to plead Guilty you can just leave now." She said with out turning around.

"Hmm, And here I thought I might be able to help you" Angela spun around at his voice

"Clank?!" She asked staring at the small robot standing outside her cell. "What are you doing here?"

Clank blinked once studying her. "I am here to offer my help. You may be mad at Ratchet but I thought I might give it a try"

Angela nodded. "Okay, I guess"

Clank nodded once before looking down the hall at something. The field keeping her in the cell deactivated so Clank could walk through. She leaned down grabbed him and set him on the bench next to her as the field reactivated.

"Clank, What's going on?" she asked "Why am I being accused of this assassination? Why was Ratchet sent to Arrest me? Who is that Sasha gal? What the hell Is going on here?"

Clank looked up at her. "There is a lot of evidence pointing at you. Ratchet and Sasha asked to be the ones to come after you. Sasha is Ratchets finance. I am afraid I do not know. Back on the evidence, Some can be explained away but the major factor is this" He reached into his compartment on his chest and pulled out a picture of her old theif suit.

"How does this link me to an assassianation attempt?" She asked confused as she took the photo.

"That is what the assassian was wearing" Clank said Angela stiffened

"How?" She wondered outloud.

"What do you mean?" Clank asked

"How could somebody being wearing my thief costume. For starters its locked up in a chest in my closet." Clank opened his mouth to speak. "And before you say anything along the lines of somebody else buying one I made that costume myself"

"That is odd" Clank said as he looked at the picture again. "But if you made the costume and you are sure it is in the trunk. Who is this?" Angela looked down at the floor "Clank, I need to make a phone call"

After conversing with the guards they allowed her to use Clank's vid-screen to make a call.

"Hello?" Fizwidgit spoke up as the line connected.

"Mr. Fizwidget, I need a favor" Fizwidget looked at her.

"Sure, Just one thing."

"What?"

"Why are you in prison clothes?"

"Sir, I would love to answer that but if I don't get somebody to check my closet of my house before the end of this week I'll end up wearing these a long time."

"Okay, I'll send somebody out there, but I want an explanation when you get this sorted out." Angela nodded as Fizwidget closed the conection.

"Why do you want Fizwidget to check the trunk?" Clank asked as he tucked away the vid-screen.

"Because, I'm starting to think this is a set up." Angela said as she gazed off into space

"How so?" Clank asked

"Well, About a month ago the door to my house was open when I cam back from work, and my Protopet was growling at it. I went inside and saw nothing out of the ordianary except for the fact that my closet door was open. I checked it and didn't see anything out of place. But now, I'm not so sure, If somebody had broken in to take the costume and had remebered to lock the trunk before they left I would assume that they didn't take anything"

Clank nodded as she paused

"How well do you think that would hold up Clank?" She asked

"Not very well, But it is something to check out" Clank hopped off the cot. "I will be back tommorow. I would suggest you get some sleep for now" Angela nodded vaguly not even paying attetion to him. She had an idea, and she was going to follow through with it. No matter what.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: So yeah, Once again, Sorry for not updating last week, and I hope to get back on schedule, Except for the fact that I am helping one of my cousins take care of her triplets so I may not always update. Till the next chapter (when I finish it D:) Later.**_


	6. After Trial

_**AuthorsNote: I had a Friend complain that his stories wern't updating, so This is mainly for him. Relax Dude, It will role around at somepoint, Until then, Enjoy this, and all of you guys who read this as well.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Marcadia, Landing platform outside of Courtroom, After trial. Current Time  
_

Angela walked forward glumly being propelled along by two Galactic Rangers behind her. The judges verdict still ringing through her head.

_"Guilty" _

_"Like none of my evidence meant anything." _She tripped over a lose rock on the ground and since her hands were cuffed behind her back fell flat on her face. Before the pain even had time to register the Rangers yanked her back up to her feet, hard. So now not only did she have a sore and cut face but her arms felt like they had just been ripped out of their sockets. Angela didn't cry, at least not until she was shoved up the boarding ramp to the transport that would take her to the prison moon. When it thunked into place and she was forced onto another bench and had her cuffs bolted to the wall, then, then she let the tears start to run down her face.

She had no doubt that the Death Sentence would be carried out, after all they didn't believe any of her evidence.

_"The Trials are just for show" _She thought _"They have already made up their minds, Death" _As tough as she was this thought scared her. Death. How could they? So entranced in her thoughts, she didn't notice when the Rangers around her suddenly stood up and aimed their guns at the wall. She didn't notice when the temperature in the room got hotter. She didn't notice when the wall started to glow a faint red. She _did _notice when the wall suddenly bowed inward with a huge and hollow sounding BOOM.

Her head snapped up from her dark thoughts and stared at the wall. _"What now?" _She thought to herself. There was another BOOM and the wall buckled crashing to the ground and letting thick black smoke pour into the hold of the prison ship. She started coughing as the smoke assaulted her lungs.

_"I can't breath" _She thought in a panic. She couldn't even draw in enough air to call weakly for help. As darkness started to cloud her vision she slumped forward. Her cuffs bolted to the wall the only thing keeping her up.

While their prisoner was slowly dieing the Rangers were glancing about uncertainly. Not one of them wanted to go through the hole in the side of the ship. They were just about to switch to infrared to see through the smoke when it was suddenly sucked out of the room through the hole. The Rangers looked at each other again as the smoke cleared then towards the hole where they took a step back from the figure standing there.

Before the Rangers could even lift their arm cannons the figure in the hole blasted two of them into pieces. By the time the last two had gotten their arms up and charged there was a gaping hole in them as well. All four fell to the ground dead. The whole episode happened in under thirty seconds. The figure walked forward to the limp figure being held up by the chains. It knelt down and slapped her gently twice.

Angela stirred when there was a sharp stinging in her cheeks. She sucked in a greedy breath of air and started coughing trying to clear the smoke from her lungs. When the coughing fit subsided she looked up into the face of her Thief Costume.

"Hello"

She gasped and flung her self back against the wall. The person in her costume laughed as he aimed his weapon at her.

"I know you're being transported for the death sentence but...I can't take the chance that you will live. Payback and all that. Sorry my'dear" Angela was staring at the glowing blue barrel of the gun in his hand with fear. He tightened his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it when the door to the cabin was blasted out of its groove. The Thief spun around and aimed his gun at the figure standing there.

"Busted" Ratchet said before swinging his Leviathan Flail at the Thief. It crashed into the wall a few feet away from Angela as the thief ducked under his swing. She did the only logical thing when you're cuffed to a wall and can't avoid anything. She screamed, mostly directed at Ratchet

"RATCHET, WATCH WHERE YOUR SWINGING THAT THING" She shouted shying away from the giant spiky ball. Ratchet was a little busy dodging the Thief's blasts to respond.

_"This is not good" _He thought to himself as he dodged another red beam. _"I can't use any of my big guns with out hitting Angela and none of my other weapons will pierce his armor, If it is a 'he' of course" _Ratchet ducked another red beam and dashed forward driving a fist into the thief's chest. It was like punching a piece of steel.

Ratchet cringed when he felt something snap inside his hand. The maneuver may have cost him a few bones but it had the desired effect. The thief stumbled back a few paces winded. When he raised his head Ratchet had leveled one of his Vipers at his face. The Thief recoiled from the gun.

"Well played" He said before diving through the hole in the wall. Ratchet ran over to the hole intent on giving chase when he saw the thief close his end of the docking tube. His eyes widened as he realized the Thief was powering up his engines. He turned around and ran over to Angela. He reached up and grabbed her cuffs tugging them from the wall and dragging her to the cockpit. He threw her roughly through the door before diving through himself. Slapping the emergency bulkhead button on the other side.

A big thick door dropped into place right as the docking tube was torn away exposing the prison hold to the coldness of space. Ratchet sighed as he watched the ship the thief was flying enter a warp. He turned to look at Angela who was suspend from the arms of two Galactic Rangers.

Sasha glanced back from the pilots seat at Ratchet who nodded. "Hey Angela, We believe you now" Then he sat down on the floor and grabbed a tube of nanites off his emergency nanite pack to use on his hand.

Angela snorted. "Oh, _now _you believe me."  
==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: By the way, I'm....Unsure.....about this story, so the next update won't come till I get some feedback, Please Review if you want to see this story continue  
**_


	7. Scars

_**AuthorNotes**_: _**Wow, a few of you responded really fast to my question, thank you. Glad to know my stories are still half good. This one is a little late, but hey its here. Hope you enjoy.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Marcadia, Prison complex, Females wing, Cell Block A-2, Two Days Earlier_

Angela was pacing her cell when Clank clacked up to the cell door to cleared his throat to get her attention. Angela snapped around to look at him and instantly got mad at the two standing behind him.

"You told them?!" She asked pointing at Ratchet and Sasha. Clank didn't flinch away from her.

"Of coruse. I felt that Ratchet and Sasha should be informed of your theory" Ratchet and Sasha stared ahead at Angela not speaking. It was a tense moment. Fiannly Angela sighed

"Look, I'm sorry" Ratchet and Sasha looked at each other before looking back at her.

"So, You're theory is that somebody copied you're suit?" Ratchet asked as he reached forward and deactivated her cell door.

"You don't have anything more then that?" Sasha added as they sat down on Angela's cot.

Angela shook her head. "No, It was all I wanted to voice earlier. I have more that seems to make sense now that I have had a chance to think about it" Ratchet and Sasha looked at each other again

"Thought about what?" they asked at the same time. Angela smiled impishly "alright listen closely. After all was said and done with the Protopet disaster. There was only one person, group, thing that was unhappy with the results. The only ones that didn't get a good ending." Angela paused as a guard walked by then she leaned in and whispered into Ratchet and Sasha's ears. Ratchets eyes widened in shock

"Them? Really?" Angela nodded as Sasha looked confused

"Who are they?" She asked as Ratchet rubbed the bridge of his forehead.

"Some people who gave us a real hard time while me and Clank were in the Bogon Galaxy" Sasha cocked her eyebrows and hoped she would get a better explanation later. A thought suddenly sparked through her head and she began to stare into space thoughtfully

"You have an Idea right?" Ratchet asked while watching her. Sasha nodded slowly

"Yeah, Not sure Angela would like it though. The only way I see it is that we need to draw them out. Prove there's a copy of you're suit out there." Angela nodded

"I thought about that, and I have an idea for that as well. Mock Trial. Prove me guilty and send me away, If they are who I think they are. They wont be able to resist a gloat" Ratchet nodded.

"You think it will work Sasha?" she nodded again

"Yea. let's do it"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _In-route to Bogon Galaxy, Lounge Area. Present Day_

"Well I admit the attempt to kill you was unplanned for" Ratchet stated blandly as they all entered the lounge and sat down on the couch. Angela was still nursing her sore arms.

"Which is quite sad really, we should have thought of that" Angela replied dropping onto the couch. Sasha walked up to the VG-9000 and bent over to turn it on. As she picked up the controller a spasm shook her body and she dropped the control with a loud thunk. Ratchet was by her side in an instant guiding her to the couch.

Sasha was still shuddering from the pain that was carving shudders up her spine. Ratchet leaned down and looked her in the eyes

"It's back?" He asked gently. She nodded slowly

"Yeah, It was gone for a while but this one hurt. Badly. The Nano-Tech lasts shorter and shorter each time."

Ratchet leaned forward and hugged her as she shivered and tears ran quietly down her face. Angela watched silently from the side as they held each other. Till Sasha dried her eyes and kissed Ratchet gently before standing up and walking out of the room. Ratchet watched her go with worry plain in his eyes.

Angela broke the silence. "What's wrong with her?" Ratchet jumped like he forgot Angela was there

"Oh, uh, There was a scuffle a little while ago. She got kidnapped at the end, and was exposed to some dangerous things. Even now the pain still comes though. Nano-Tech does nothing for her anymore. She just has to sit there and wait it out." He sighed as he sat down on the couch "It gets worse every time, I'm worried that we won't be able to find a way to stop it."

Angela stared at him for a bit "You love her don't you" It was a statement, not a question. Ratchet looked over at her "Yeah, We were planning our wedding before all this went down" Angela looked down.

"We better get some rest Ratchet, We're going to need it." Angela laid down on the couch as Ratchet stood up and walked out the door of the lounge.

_"I work in Genetics, I'll find someway to help her. I owe Ratchet that much" _

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starpship _Phoenix,_ Commanders room._

Ratchet triggered the door and winced at the slight hiss it made, afraid of disturbing Sasha

"It's okay Ratchet, I'm still awake" He sighed at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she recovered from her pain attack of earlier.

He looked around the room, his eyes allowing him to see in the semi darkness of the room. He spotted Sasha sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around her stomach. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and put his hand around her. She leaned into his warmth and strength.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded slowly

"It was bad earlier. The pain made me sick" She cradled her stomach again as tears fell down her face.

"We'll get through this Sash, I promise" It killed him that after all she had been through that this was still affecting her, and how he or any of the doctors in the galaxy couldn't do anything to help her. Ratchet stiffened suddenly as a thought struck him.

_"_The_ Galaxy, _Solona_ Galaxy didn't hold any answers, but maybe _Bogon_ does. Fizwidget does owe me"_

"What is it Ratchet?" Sasha asked as she felt him stiffen.

Ratchet didn't want to give her any hope only to have it dashed "It's nothing, Let's just go to sleep" He leaned back into the bed and dragged Sasha over to him.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorNotes**__**2: Review please, Even if its just to say high, seeing a review alert in my email lets me know that people are still reading, and I usualy reply to those who do. (unless I'm tired and just too lazy ^_^)  
**_


	8. Back To Bogon

_**Author'sNote1: Right this one is way late, just do to my being lazy here in California. BTW, Check out the poll on my page for something I would like feedback on.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Bogon Galaxy, Yeedil, Megacorp HQ, Fizwidgets Office, Three days later_

Fizwidget was sitting at his desk when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Fizwidget, There's a call for you from a Miss. Cross."

"Finally"

"Also a large ship was deteced approaching this planet"

"Hmm, Megacorp?"

"No sir, It doesn't belong to us"

"Keep an eye on it, Now patch Miss. Cross through"

He turned around to face his info-screen as it swapped from black to static. Nothing for several moments then the static cleared to show Angela standing in front of Ratchet's old Megacorp starfighter. The lombax was busy in the cockpit working on something.

"Ah, Miss. Cross, Glad to see you out of prision clothes. Did that case I sent over to you help?"

Angela nodded as Ratchet poked his head out of his starfighter and waved. "It did indeed Mr. Fizwidget, Thanks for sending it."

"I assume you and Ratchet are in the large ship approching?"

Angela nodded "Yes, sir. Since I needed a ride back and Ratchet wanted to ask you something he decided to give me a ride"

Mr. Fizwidget raised an eyebrow "That's Ratchet's?" he asked surprised "I always knew he would get a bigger ship, but..."

Angela waved her hands "No, No, No, Ratchets a commander now, for the Solona Galaxy. This is the ship he commands, The _Phoenix. _Along with his fiance"

Both of Fizwidgets eyebrows shot so high that they could have touched his antennae "Fiance?" He asked, then "You?" Ratchet apparently could hear him, cause he suddenly fell out of the cockpit of his fighter and face first onto the floor.

Angela was waving her hands again "No, No, No, No, No. Not me. Shes a Cezar from the Solona Galaxy. You'll get a chance to meet her I'm sure. But for now, could you give us clearance to land?" Fizwidget nodded

"Sure, Sure, Dock 15. You should know that one." Angela blushed, she did all right. It was the one she used to break into the Megacorp HQ when she and Ratchet were trying to stop the Protopet.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you in a moment" With that she closed the connection.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _In-Orbit, Yeedil, Ratchet and Sasha's Private hanger_

Ratchet picked himself up off the floor as Sasha walked over chuckling.

"You heard that huh?" he asked as Angela closed the link and walked up as well. Sasha nodded as Ratchet leaned against the fighter. Angela covered her mouth with her hand as she stiffled a giggle.

"That was an...um...Interseting call" she said when she stopped giggling. Ratchet shot her a dour look

"Can we head down now?" he asked, when Angela nodded and walked around to the passenger side of the fighter he turned to Sasha.

"Are you sure you're back won't bother you while I'm gone?" He asked as he grabbed her and gave her a hug. She embraced him and nuzzled her face into his fur. She failed to mention the slight twinge of pain that shot up and down her spine when she leaned over.

"I'm sure, go, find these people" He broke the hug and nodded. She turned around and walked out of the hanger as Ratchet climbed into the fighter next to Angela. He closed the canopy and lifted off the deck, deftly spinning the fighter around and out of the hanger bay. Sasha watched them go, Glad Ratchet couldn't see the tear that was running down her face.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Bogon Galaxy, Yeedil, Megacorp HQ, Fizwidgets Office_

Ratchet and Angela walked into Fizwidgets office and sat down across from his desk. He studied them for a moment.

"Well?" he asked finally

Angela glanced over at Ratchet who spoke up.

"I have a favor to ask of you, sir. I was wondering if you know what has been happening on planet Snivelak?"

Fizwidget looked at both of them "Snivelak? Why would you want to know what's been happening with Thugs-4-Less?"

"I suppose I should explain." Angela spoke up "Somebody attempted to assassinate the Galactic President of the Solona Galaxy. The assassin used a copy of my old thief suit. Which was in the case you sent me. It proved my innocence. But after thinking about it, I decided that the only group that didn't get a "Happy Ending" after the Protopet and would want me or Ratchet dead, was, the Thugs-4-Less. I figured one of the thugs was trying to frame me. We decided we should try and lure the assassin out. We had a mock trial, I was "sent" to prison where I would face the death sentence. I figured he would show up for a gloat before I died. He showed up on the transport dressed in my Thief suit, and broke my theory by attempting to kill me." Angela said this in one giant spurt and stopped for a breather.

Ratchet took over "I stopped him, and we decided to head over here and see if you knew what was happening on Snivelak."

Fizwidget nodded. "Makes sense" He glanced over at Angela. "I'm surprised you don't know" Angela shook her head

"I should, I know, But after the Protopet, I just wanted to forget about the Thugs." she looked over at Ratchet "I know there was some kind of outbreak on their planet. I don't remember if it was fighting, War, Disease, or what. But something tore that planet apart."

"Disease, wrong, Fighting, Close, War, Closer." Fizwidget sighed. "It was a Civil War." He pressed some buttons on his desk. "A bad one" he turned to his info-screen as static cleared to show Snivelak from space. The normally red planet was covered in haze and several large explosions could be seen. A reporters voice came over the air

_"You join us for day three in the Snivelak Civil War. This planet became famous for its Thugs-4-Less involvement in the Megacorp Protopet scandal led by Captain Qwark. After the hero's Angela Cross and Ratchet put a stop to Qwarks plan. This planet was plunged into a civil war of sorts that has slowly been escalating, until three days ago where large scale weapons were deployed on the surface._

_"As you can see the fighting is happening down on the ground at this very moment, It is unclear who first fired the large scale weapons but both sides are now using them freely._

_"This all started after the old Thugs-4-Less leader supposedly kidnapped Miss. Angela Cross and brought her here. The lombax know as Ratchet who can not be reached for questioning came to Snivelak to rescue her. After Ratchet apparently tore through the downtown where he defeated the Thugs-4-Less leader in a giant robot fight. The Leader vanished and chaos rained for a few days till somebody appeared claiming to be the Old Thugs-4-Less leader's son._

_"This sparked fighting among the other high ranking members of Thugs-4-Less each one claiming lies on this new persons claim of inheritance. They banned together and kicked the 'son' out of Thugs-4-Less. But this was not to be the end. He started a small revolution and began causing disruptions all over the planet._

_"Over time the fights escalated into a large planet wide civil war. The 'son' causing much strife until three days ago when it is believed he launched large scale non-nuclear weaponry on the old Thugs-4-Less leaders. The attack failed but sparked off the war that you see now. With a smoky haze covering its surface and explosions happening everyday no one knows what will happen to this planet._

_"Before we sign off on day three we will once again show you the only picture of the supposed son that has been captured. Here he is exiting a building he has just set fire to dressed in his now symbolic armor."_

The picture froze as Fizwidget pushed a button. Angela and Ratchet leaned forward towards the screen.

"It looks exactly like mine. A little different sure. But the same build is there." Ratchet nodded

"I can see how with a few modifications this suit of armor could be yours" Angela stared at the picture for a bit more as Ratchet turned to face Fizwidget.

"When did this all happen?" he asked, Fizwidget rubbed his chin

"Shortly after you left the Bogon Galaxy I believe" Ratchet looked back at the picture

"And what does Snivelak look like now?" he asked

Fizwidget cringed. "It's a wasteland, not a single intact building on the planet. Everything was leveled by the war. There's rumors that this son has a base hidden there. But nobody wants to go poking around there." Ratchet stood up.

"Well we believe this guy to be the one who attempted to assassinate the Galactic President, and I'm under orders to track him down. So, I guess the _Phoenix's_ next stop is Snivelak, or whats left of it." Ratchet saluted Fizwidget and turned around and walked out of the office. Fizwidget looked over at Angela

"Aren't you going with him?" he asked gesturing towards the door. She nodded

"Yes but first I would like to request one of those old lab kits. Like the one I...borrowed...with the Protopet" Fizwidget studied her.

"I would ask what you want with that but I'll let you take it for now. As long as you promise to tell me what you're plans for it are when you return." She nodded then walked out of the office

"This could get interesting" Fizwidget mumbled to himself as the door slid close behind her.  
==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**Author'sNote2: As Usual Please leave a review, Even if its just to say hi.  
**_


	9. Snivelak Worrys

_**AuthorsNote1: Updates will be coming out less frequently from here on out, Caught up to what I have written, So, Need to start writing again.  
**_

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_Starship _Phoenix, _Bridge, In-route to Snivelak, Four days later_

Ratchet stood on the command overlook watching the various Galatic Rangers go about their business of keeping the _Phoenix _in top condition. He yawned loudly and felt his eyes start to drift close. He turned around and walked off the bridge figuring he might catch a few hours of sleep before they reach Snivelak.

He stumbled into his room and was instantly wide awake. Sasha was missing from the bed and sounds were coming from the bathroom. He walked over and thumbed the open switch. He sighed when he saw Sasha leaning over the toilet bowl.

"Hey hotshot" she said weakly as he walked in and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"How long?" He asked simply. She lowered her head and puked again.

"A few hours this time....Rat....I'm starting to get scared" She responded when she recovered. Ratchet sighed and held her close.

"Me too, Sash, me too." They sat together on the bathroom floor till she fell asleep. He picked her up and lay her gently in the bed. he tucked the covers around her then lay down on the couch across from the bed watching her. He fell asleep after what seemed like hours but was really only a few minuets, worry etched into his face.

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_Starship _Phoenix, _Angela's Room, In-Route to Snivelak_

Angela was still up working at the desk in the corner when she heard a small tap on her door. She got up and went over to open it. She looked down to see Clank holding a hairbrush.

"I got what you asked Angela. Although I am still unsure what you want with Sasha's hair brush." He walked in after she took the brush and walked back to the desk.

"I want to find a cure for Sasha, Clank. I told you that." She began to study the hairbrush pulling out one of Sasha's hairs caught in the comb. Clank buzzed up onto her desk with his Heli-Pack.

"But, How does Sasha's hair brush help you with that?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Angela looked at him "You said that the best doctors looked at Sasha, and that Nano-Tech does nothing for her anymore. What if the problem is Genetics?" She returned her gaze to her equipment as Clank looked at her.

"You mean the virus affected her DNA somehow?" he asked puzzled

"Exactly. I'm hoping I'll find what I need in Sasha's DNA. I'm starting with her hair and hoping for some answers." She looked back at Clank "Oh, and don't tell Ratchet about this. I don't want to give him any hope." Clank nodded.

"Very well, Angela. I wish you luck" He turned around, hopped off the desk and walked out of the room.

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_Starship _Phoenix, _Main Hanger,_ _In-Orbit around Snivelak, Two days later_

Ratchet was sitting in his starfighter with Sasha next to him when Angela walked in.

"Sasha, You're going to Snivelak?" Angela asked as she walked up to the fighter. Sasha looked down at her.

"Nope, Just enjoying time with my fiance." She stood up slowly and dropped out of the fighter. Wincing slightly when she landed. She walked up to Angela.

"Why, are you going?"

Angela shook her head. "No way, I had enough of that planet the first time. Ratchet is hitting solo this time." Angela and Sasha glanced up when they heard Clank make a small noise.

"Well, Not completely alone" Sasha said with a small grin. Ratchet leaned over the side.

"I would be going to Snivelak. If you two would move of course." He grinned as Sasha and Angela scrowled at him. He leaned down as far as he could and gave Sasha a kiss before leaning back into his fighter and closing the canopy. As the two girls walked away from the fighter and out of the way, Ratchet deftly lifted the fighter off the ground and blasted through the containment field.

Sasha and Angela watched him go.

"Hey, Sasha, Can I tell you something?" Sasha turned to look at her

"I can't help but notice your timing. You didn't want Ratchet to hear this right?" Sasha asked as she studied Angela. Angela nodded. "Allright, Lets go someplace private."

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_Snivelak Surface, Old Thugs-4-Less Ruined HQ  
_  
Ratchet landed the fighter carefully on the side of a collapsed building. He shut the engines off and popped the canopy. Grabbing Clank and hopping out of the fighter he carefully lowered himself to the ground off the building and took a good look around.

"Wow, Fizwidget wasn't kidding when he said this place was destroyed." Ratchet said as he walked to the edge of a cliff and stared at the destruction surrounding him. Any buildings that had once stood strong and tall were now no more then pieces of rubble. Twisted metal covered most of the ground, and a strange green haze covered most of the surface. Ratchet snapped on his O2 mask.

Ratchet could make out where various roads used to be. All buried under tons of melted and broken steel or covered with chunks of rock. Scorch marks covered pretty much every piece of rubble, and you could tell where the bombs had gone off.

Ratchet walked over a bridge he had once fought on a long time ago and stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"Clank, Connect with the _Phoenix_ and find a way down this cliff. I see a cave that looks like it was made recently." Ratchet dropped to his knees and leaned over the cliff side trying to find a way down while Clank up linked to the Phoenix. After several minutes of studying Ratchet stood up.

"Clank?" he asked

"I am sorry Ratchet, I can not connect to the _Phoenix_. Something is blocking my signal." Clank replied. Ratchet looked around at his surroundings again.

"Any of these wrecked buildings could hide a jammer." He sniffed the air through his mask "Or it could be this green mist." He turned around so his back was facing the cliff. "Ready then Clank?" he asked

"I am ready Ratchet."

Ratchet back flipped off the edge of the cliff over the entrance of the cave. When he straightened out he heard Clanks rotor snick out of its storage area and start to noisily chop through the air. Ratchet knew that he couldn't do anything here but he still twirled his tail hoping it would make them go faster. Shortly he felt Clanks arm rotors start to slice through the air as well and they drifted into the cave.

As they touched down a loud rumbling sound started. Ratchet looked up at the celling of the cave, eyes wide, as pieces of it started to fall. He dashed forward dodging pieces as they fell. He rolled clear of a particularly large piece that crashed down behind him. He ran forward a bit more before he realized that the rumbling noise had stopped. He turned around and looked at the now blocked entrance to the cave.

"Well, We're not getting out that way. Might as well poke around a bit." He turned around and moved farther into the cave. The only light coming from the pulsing panels off his Ageis armor turning the cave tunnel an eerie green.

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_Starship_ Phoenix, _Ratchet and Sasha's Private Hanger Bay_

Angela followed Sasha out of the elevator into her and Ratchets hanger. Sasha walked over to an object covered with a cloth cover and pulled it off revealing a sleek mostly blue ship. Angela studied the ship as Sasha keyed in a code on the side.

"It's a Phoenix" She said simply, surprised. "A Blue Phoenix" Sasha looked over her shoulder as she climbed a ladder that had sprung from the side.

"Yep, My Vain moment as I told Ratchet." She slid over the side of the cockpit and powered up a few systems. "I need to run some diagnostics on it. So, what did you want to talk to me about, without Ratchet hearing?"

Angela walked over to the star craft and looked up at Sasha. "It's about you're condition" Sasha stopped what she was doing and slowly looked over at Angela.

"What about my condition? What do you know about it? Better question, How do you know about it?"

Angela was slightly shocked at Sasha sudden hostility. "Ratchet told me" she said quietly shrinking away a bit. "and...It wasn't hard to figure out somethings paining you"

Sasha studied her for a few seconds before turning back to the console. "I'm Sorry, you were saying?"

Angela took a step forward "I think I know why you're still having pain. Even after all this time"

Sasha snapped her head around to face Angela again. "What?" she asked thinking she had misheard.

Angela took another step forward and boosted her self a bit on the ladder "I know why you're still hurting" She repeated. Sasha pressed a button to eject the ladder on the passenger side.

"Get in"

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

* * *

_**AuthorsNote2: Review please, and can I get some feedback on that Poll on my profile page, it's two minuets of you're time, please? Also, anybody interested in being my new BetaReader? TJay dropped off the grid.  
**_


	10. Return to the Phoenix

_**AuthorsNote1: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Snivelak Surface, Underneath Old Thugs-4-Less Ruined HQ_

Ratchet proceed carefully down the tunnel, wary of another cave in. The eerie half silence of the cave gave him the creeps. For a tunnel made of junk it had some good acoustics. He could hear every single one of his metal clad steps echoing down the way.

_"Which means if somebody _is _here. They will hear me long before I hear them" _

The other sound was the almost random groans of metal. Ratchet flinched and glanced up at the celling every time this happened. Twice he broke into a run when he heard the screeching of twisting metal. He long ago gave up keeping track of how far he had gone in the cave. All he knew was that it had to end somewhere. Worse come to worse he could blast his way out.

He rounded a corner and stopped in surprise when he entered a large room. It was filled with various objects. Ratchet glanced around and saw a large bed, Vid-Screen, Refrigerator, Computer, and other odds and ends to a basic life, all looking recently abandoned. Glancing up towards the roof he noticed that what light there was in here came from a large glass pane.

He was jouslted out of his look-a-round by Clank's voice

"Ratchet, I have established a Connection with the Phoenix."

Ratchet jumped at Clanks voice, he had been quite it for so long that Ratchet had almost forgotten him. Glancing around the room one more time he glanced back at Clank.

"Good, Contact the Phoenix and update our positions on the map so we can get out of here. Meanwhile, I'll Check this console out. Looks like somebody left this place in a hurry, I wonder why?"

"I do not know Ratchet. But I have sent out location to the _Phoenix _and activated the locator on the ship to come and get us."

Ratchet nodded as he pressed a few buttons experimentally on the computer. He scowled when the computer beeped angrily at him. Pulling out his Omni-Wrench he sung it into the side of the computer with a solid thunk. The computer beeped a few times before the screen went black.

Clank dropped off of Ratchets back to look at his wrench currently embedded in the side of the computer. After studying it for a bit Clank gave a dejected sigh before turning to Ratchet.

"The computer is now useless, you have destroyed its power source." Ratchet glanced down at Clank

"Want to bet?"

With a almighty heave and a groan of exertion from Ratchet, He ripped his Omni-Wrench out of the side, taking most of the side off. Clank looked at the twisted metal that dropped off of Ratchets Omni-Wrench.

"And what did that accomplish?"

Ratchet ignored him and leaned down to reach through the hole, after a few seconds of digging through the inside of the computer Ratchets eyes lit up.

"Ah" he said as he ripped out the computers hard drive. "I'm sure somebody on the _Phoenix _can read this, then we can find out what this guy was running from"

Clank stopped as he went to get back on Ratchets back "Do you think this is where the assassin that went after Sasha's dad and Angela lived?"

Ratchet nodded "Yeah"

Clank hopped onto Ratchets back "How?"

Ratchet shrugged as his ship blasted through the skylight above. "Gut instinct"

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix_, Snivelak Orbit, Command Bridge

* * *

._

Two Galatic Rangers looked at each other as they watched Ratchet docked his ship in the Main Landing Bay and jump out walking towards the command bridge gondola.

"So H-29, What do we tell him?" H-28 asked.

"What do you mean what do we tell him, we tell him that Commander Sasha and Miss. Cross took of in their ship while he was out of contact." H-29 replied.

H-28 looked down at another camera that showed Ratchet tapping his wrench impatiently while he held a small black box with a few wires sticking out.

"I dunno, I heard he can be pretty wicked with that Wrench H-29"

H-29 reached over and slapped H-28 on his shoulder plate.

"Suck it up 28, get out of here if you don't think you can handle it."

H-28 Saluted. "Sir yes sir" and ran over to the corner of the bridge.

H-29 was shaking his fist at him when the doors to the gondola opened and Ratchet walked in.

Ratchet entered the bridge and walked towards the overlook. He tossed the box at H-28, who caught it, barely. "Get that to the tech room, see if you can't get some info off of it. Might tell us where the assassin is." H-28 nodded and ran off the bridge glad for a reason to be out of there.

Ratchet looked over at H-29 "Can you locate Commander Sasha?"

H-29 glanced around at a few other Rangers on the bridge that had stopped working at their consoles to watch him. "Uh....She....Uh.....She's not locatable right now"

Ratchet glanced down at H-29 "What do you mean?" He asked

H-29 glanced around again. "She got on her ship with Miss. Cross and took off, reporting only that they were going out for some 'Female Bonding', That's all sir, I swear." Ratchet scowled.

"All right, I'll be leaving again in a few hours. Make sure my ship is fully charged and armed.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Both Ranger saluted as Ratchet turned and walked off the bridge.

"That was close, Sir."

"Shut up"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
Warp Stream, Destination: UnKnown.

* * *

Sasha fidgeted a bit and let out another whimper as she napped fitfully in her seat. Angela watched her from behind her, she had woken up a little bit ago, and come to the cockpit to find Sasha fast asleep and twitching with little whimpers.  
_  
"It even pains her in her sleep" _Angela thought to herself as she walked up to the co-pilots seat and switched control over to her side. She glanced over at Sasha at the small beep the console made.

"She's really out of it." Sasha whimpered again "Except for the small spikes of pain. I hope this works"

The console beeped again as they approached their destination as Sasha stirred and sat up. She stretched out a bit twitched at the small spike of pain, and glanced over at Angela.

"I hope this place can help me Angela."

Angela shot a look at their destination. "Hopefully it will." Angela set the ship to auto-pilot and turned to face Sasha fully.

"Look, I know I said this surgery could heal you. But, If something goes wrong, you could get crippled for life. Or, Worse. Ratchet would kill me if I let that happen. So, for the last time, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sasha glanced over at Angela.

"Am I sure? Am I Sure? Do you have any idea what it is waking up in the morning and dreading moving because you know it's going to hurt like hell the moment you do? Do you have any idea what it is, to spend an entire day with you're bones feeling like they are on fire? How about running to the bathroom to puke because the pain just made you sick? Angela I am so sick of this, this, whatever the hell it is. I don't sleep at night anymore, and Ratchet is so sick with worry I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed worrying about me. Believe me, I want this, so please, just, let's land."

Angela blinked once "Okay, We're landing" She turned back to the controls so she could land the ship.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Hopefully I can start updating regularly again, please review, and vote on my poll.  
**_


	11. Face Time

_**AuthorsNote1: This is a special update, tis my Birthday today, so, I'm giving back to the readers of this story. there will still be an update this Wednesday as well, so enjoy you're two update week :D**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _Snivelak Orbit, Main Landing bay._

Ratchet ran towards his ship, double checking his weapons watch as he went. The canopy popped open as he approached his ship. Ratchet grabbed the edge and flipped up and over Clank's seat and into the pilot's.

As he dropped into the pilots seat, Clank lowered the canopy, and Ratchet occupied himself with checking the ships system as the canopy locked.

"Did they reload our missiles?" Ratchet asked

"Yes"

"Charge the lasers?"

"Yes"

"Charge the Shields?"

"Yes"

"Fix the Hulls Armor?"

"Yes, Ratchet, The ship is ready. Can we take off now?"

"Yeah"

Ratchet reached for the controls and lifted the ship off the deck when suddenly the comlink activated and a Ranger appeared.

"What's going on?" he asked as he heard the contact alarm going off behind the Ranger.

"Sir, there's a small ship that just exited a warp stream. It's charging weapons and shields."

Ratchet scratched his chin "Not Sasha then, Any ID for it?"

The Ranger glanced down "Computer has a negative, Sir."

Ratchet nodded "All right, I'll check it out"

Clank glanced up at him "We always seem to get interrupted don't we?"

Ratchet nodded "Yeah, but hopefully this one won't hold us up for long." he said as he blasted out of the hanger.

He quickly blasted towards the oncoming ship he slowed as they ship came to a stop. Ratchet glanced down at his vid-screen to see an incoming call. He reached down and tapped the receive key.

"You have something I want Rodent" A voice issued forth from the speakers while the vid-screen was still static.

"Still making house calls I see" Ratchet replied as the Thief's face appeared on the vid-screen.

"My hard drive that you took from my home, I want it back."

Ratchet snorted and pointed at the screen "_That _was you're home, got to say I expected better."

Ratchets ship beeped at a laser lock alert.

"Stop stalling Rodent, Just give me back my Hard Drive" The Thief growled

"I can't do that, it's already on the _Phoenix_" Ratchet replied shrugging

"Then the _Phoenix _is my target, I hope you're fiance isn't on board." With that the Thief cut the link.

Ratchet growled as The Thief's ship blasted by him and headed for the _Phoenix. _He struggled to bring his ship back under control while the Thief let two blasts fly at the _Phoenix. _He flew into the hole they made in the control, Ratchet blasted towards the new hole in the _Phoenix_.

The Thief was just hopping out of his ship, in what was once Ratchet and Sasha's private hanger, when Ratchets ship blasted overhead. The downdraft and sonic boom sending the Thief rolling after it. He growled as Ratchet set the ship down in front of the elevator and popped his canopy. The Thief tried to run around Ratchets ship only to have Ratchets Omni-Wrench thunk into the floor just ahead of him.

The Thief skidded to a stop as Ratchet jumped over him and yanked his Wrench out of the dent in the floor. The door hissed open and the rest of CS4's old squad, who now was Ratchets personal squad, upgraded like CS4 was, piled out. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder as the eight Rangers leveled their cannons at the Thief.

Ratchet turned back to the Thief and summoned his Leviathan Flail and flinging it into the ground just in front of the Thief's legs, The shock wave threw the Thief back a few meters into the larger area. Ratchet retracted the Flail and he and the Rangers walked forward, surrounding the Thief as he stood up.

"Wrong move attacking the _Phoenix_, This is my ground, You want you're Hard Drive? You got to go through us"

The Thief reached up and yanked off his mask, as it clattered to the ground, he activated two plasma daggers on the backs of his gloves. His face twisted into a smile as the plasma formed two very lethal claws.

"Very Well"

Then he attacked.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Siberius, Ice Base_

Sasha grunted as the ship was hit with another gust of wind.

"Where are we going again?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"To an old base I had, the equipment for you're operation isn't easily moved. So were going to do it here, where I have them set up originally for the Protopet."

Sasha nodded and winced as another gust of wind rocked the ship.

"Although I'm not sure I can find it in this storm, its a bad one." Angela struggled with the controls as she double checked their heading.

"This should be it up ahead."

They flew through another gust of wind and snow and Angela could make out the outlines of her private landing pad, barely.

"This, is you're base?" Sasha asked in disbelief

"Yeah, why what's up" Angela asked as she set the ship down in the middle of the landing pad.

"I don't really know, I just thought you would keep a better looking base."

Angela shut off the ships engines and glanced over.

"Give me a break, I haven't been here since Ratchet defeated me and took the Protopet. It's just natural that the planet took the base back."

"Well, how are we going to get in, We won't be able to see three inch's in front of us in this storm."

Angela unbuckled and walked back to her bag, she came back to the pilots seat with a small remote in hand, pointing it out at the window and towards a nearly invisible tower she tapped in a short code.

A bright spark of light was visible through the snow for a few moments and Angela tucked the remote into her waistband. Sasha looked around as other sparks of light shown through the snow for brief moments.

A giant glowing dome surround the pad suddenly and the snow stopped falling. Sasha looked around as the snow and ice that covered the pad, and their ship quickly melted away. She turned to look out the side view as a hissing sound erupted and a small block of metal with a door in it raised out of the pad.

Angela stood up and held out a hand "Coming?"

Sasha nodded and grabbed her hand, letting her help her out of the seat, the pain seemed to be getting worse by the minute now. "Let's hurry, okay?"

Angela nodded and guided Sasha out of the ship and towards the block of metal, she pulled out the remote from her waistband and clicked it at the door, which slid down into the ground. Angela led Sasha down a set of stairs and through a hallway the lead under the pad and into the base itself.

Angela tugged Sasha gently through a series of corridors until she stopped before a set of double doors. She palmed a switch on the side and they opened into a very clean looking and hopefully sterile room.

Sasha glanced towards a bed that was lying in the middle of the room, floating at about Angela's waist. Angela pulled Sasha gently towards the bed and stopped at the side.

"We're going to get right into it, okay?"

Sasha glanced down at the bed, which she realized up close had a hard to see dome covering it.

"This is it, right? After this, I'm either cured or doomed?" Angela looked away for a sec and turned back towards her, she nodded once sharply.

Sasha let go of Angela's hand and stood up straight, she gave a shaky salute.

"Very well, Thank you for all you have done."

Angela pressed a button on the side of the bed and the dome covering it flipped up silently.

"Uh...Get in"

Sasha nodded and lifted herself onto the bed, determined to fight the pain to the very last moment. Angela sealed the dome over the bed and walked over to a console. She activated a comlink to the bed.

"Alright Sasha, I'm going to knock you out now, When you wake, you should be cured." Angela saw Sasha nod.

"Angela?" Sasha's voice sounded odd coming through the comlink, staticy, like she wasn't actually there.

"Yeah?"

"If something goes wrong, and you can't save me, Tell.....Tell Ratchet that I'm sorry I worried him, and that I love him."

Angela nodded.

"I will" then she activated the knock out gas and Sasha laid her head back and closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Review please  
**_


	12. Phoenix Fight

_**AuthorsNote: Hers the second update, enjoy.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix_, Ratchet and Sasha's Private Hanger Bay_

Ratchet narrowed his eyes as he got his first good look at the person currently making his life a mess. He had blue skin and red eyes, he looked like a smaller verison of the old Thugs-4-Less leader. Except, for the fact that he had hair. Black hair, it hung down the sides of the hood he wore, and he had a small tuft growing under his chin.

Ratchet snorted "So you're the person who's been making my life miserable. I got to say, not that impressive."

The Thief just growled and attacked in response. Ratchet ducked under the Plasma Blades as they swept over his head, He swept the Theifs feet out from under him and raised the Leviathan Flait for a blow. halfway up the Thief sliced with his Plasma Blades again severing the chain between the Flail and the handle.

Ratchet rolled to the right as the Flails spiky ball landed right where he had been. As he stood up he pointed at the Thief.

"Open Fire"

The eight galactic rangers opened fire at the Thief, who jumped into the air and flipped over the Rangers. When he landed behind the line of Rangers two of them fell down, chunks of their heads missing. Ratchet jumped after the Thief as he ran into the elevator.

Ratchet jumped forward and tapped his feet together activating his charge boots. He flew forward and smashed into the just closed elevator doors. As darkness rolled in on the edge of his vision he lifted a weak arm and pointed at the elevator doors.

"Go" he said weakly as two Rangers ran over and pried open the elevator doors. He passed out as he saw the other four Rangers jump into the shaft, followed by the two holding the doors open.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _Main Landing Bay._

CR3 and his squad hung from the bottom of the elevator currently docked at the Main Landing Bay. With Ratchet out of commission for now he took over command of the squad. He looked around at the five other Rangers crammed into the shaft with him. He nodded and activated a metal cutter built underneath his arm cannon. He cut a hole in the bottom of the elevator big enough for him and swung into it. As he landed inside the elevator he reached an arm down and pulled up CR5.

"Get the others up, I'll watch for the thief." CR3 said as he turned towards the doors and and slipped a hand in between the doors and slowly forcing them open a crack. He looked out and saw a few demolished Rangers laying out in the hanger, with the Thief standing in the middle looking around.

He let the doors close slowly, quietly, and turned to face the other rangers who had just finished climbing into the elevator.

"He's out there, let's move." He turned around and aimed his gun at the door as did the rest of the Rangers. He pressed the open doors button and prepared to fire as the elevator doors dinged and slide open.

As soon as the doors opened enough a flurry of fire swept out into the hanger.

"Stop, Stop" CR3 yelled as he stepped out into the hanger. The Thief was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the Rangers followed him out of the elevator and fanned out behind him. All the Ranger looked around the hanger and didn't notice as the Thief dropped down from above the elevator behind them.

CR3 turned around as two more Rangers clattered to the ground one cut in half the other his head missing. The Thief quickly darted forward and gutted another ranger. Just leaving CR3, CR5, and CR7. CR3 glanced at CR5 and turned to look at CR7 only to see the Theif pulling his Plasma Blades out of his chest.

"So, this is the squad of Rangers Ratchet commands, how sad."

The Thief stalked forward and sliced towards CR3, but was intercepted by CR5. CR5 hopped in front of CR3 and blasted the Thief in the chest. The Thief stumbled back and smiled as CR5 fell forward, his central power source missing. He walked forward and stuck both of his Plasma Blades forward towards CR3.

He was interrupted again, this time by the elevator doors being blown out of their moorings and flying by him. Ratchets Quantum Whip wrapped around the Thief's Plasma Blades and he pulled hard enough to tug their emitters off his gloves. Ratchet retracted his Quantum Whip as the Blades spluttered and died on the floor.

CR3 recovered and pointed his blaster at the Thief's face, who took a step back.

"You know I think I have had quite enough of you being on my ship. I suggest you leave. Now" Ratchet said as he stepped out of the elevator and aimed his N90 Nitro at him. The Thief glanced between Ratchet and CR3.

"Very well, Rodent. You win for now, but, I will be back for my hard drive later. I have a feeling you will be wanting to track you're fiance."

Ratchet snarled and loosed a blast at the Thief's feet. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER."

The Thief stepped back from the small crater that Ratchet's blast caused.

"Touchy Subject I see" The Thief glanced behind him, "Well, I shall take my leave then, doubtful you would to question me on the whereabouts of you're fiance. but, I must be off."

As Ratchet stalked forward the Thief reached behind him and pulled a lancer out, taking aim at Ratchet he opened fire causing Ratchet to duck behind some cover. He reached under his cloak with his other hand and tossed a Nitro Grenade at CR3, who rolled away.

Keeping Ratchet behind cover the Thief ran towards the elevator and hopped down the hole the Ranger's left. A piston flew up through the hole and snapped taunt. Ratchet jumped out of cover and ran towards the elevator, jumping down the hole and grabbing the wire.

"Clank, The Thief is entering the Hanger again, stop him." Ratchet yelled into his com-link.

Back in Ratchet's ship Clank charged up Ratchet's laser and waited. The Thief lept over Ratchet's starfighter and waved at Clank as he ran towards his ship. As he closed the canopy and lifted off, Ratchet rolled into the hanger. He ran after the Thief's departing ship, sinking N90 charges into his shields.

The Thief's ship breached the hole and passed through the shields before disappearing into a warp.

"Damn, IT" Ratchet cursed as he fired a round into the floor.

"Clank, Did you get a Trace?" Ratchet asked as he turned towards his fighter and popped the canopy.

"I am Sorry Ratchet, I did not." Clank replied as he poked his head out of the fighter.

Ratchet hopped in. "It's okay Clank, we'll find him, He appears to know where Sasha is. He won't get away, I promise you that."

CR3 appeared on the ships com-link as Ratchet lifted the ship off the ground.

"Sir, We think we have an idea on where Miss. Cross and the Commander are."

Ratchet looked down "What, Where?"

CR3 consulted a screen, "If our scanners are right, the only logical place they could have headed was Siberius. It's the only planet out in the direction their warp took them."

Ratchet nodded. "Angela has an old base on Siberius, I wonder if they are there. Thanks for that CR3, we'll head there now. Also, Sorry about losing you're squad."

CR3 shrugged "It happens, maybe it will give me an excuse to modify myself some more, and a few other Rangers as well."

Ratchet nodded. "Look into it. The Thief showed that he could easily breach the _Phoenix _by himself, let's give him a reason not to. Oh, and start running his face through files. You never know, we might just get a match." CR3 nodded and closed the channel.

"To Siberius then Ratchet?" Clank asked from the passengers seat.

Ratchet nodded as he guided his fighter out of the bay. "To Siberius"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote1.5: Please Review, I get nervous about my stories at the end, and reviews let me know that I'm still doing something right, so please, please review.  
**_


	13. MEDIC!

_**AuthorsNote1: Sorry about the late update, my internet was being funky for the past few days. Got stuck using my cellphone to check email and the likes.  
**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Siberius, Angela's Base, Med-Bay._

Angela manipulated the controls on the console and withdrew the needle from Sasha's arm. She glanced to the left to see a light flashing on another console. Seeing that it was an incoming call from a meagcorp fighter she answered it.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. Can this wait?" She asked without even looking at the screen.

"No it can't Angela, it's about time you picked up. Did you think you could avoid me?"

Angela glanced over at vid-screen.

"Ratchet, I was not avoiding you. Now I can't talk, If you want to land next to Sasha's ship and follow the signs to the med bay. I'll talk then, now, goodbye."

Knowing that it was going to make Ratchet even angrier she closed the channel on him and turned back to the console.

"Almost done Sasha, just hold on."

Not even fifteen minutes later, Ratchet bust through the double doors to the Med-Bay. He glanced around the room and saw Sasha in the bed, stripped down to her skivvies, and Angela working at a console.

"Sasha" Ratchet gasped then ran up to Angela. "You have five seconds to explain Angela"

Angela gave him a cross look. "Okay, how about a cure for you're finance?"

Ratchet stared and his jaw dropped "What?"

Angela turned back to the console "It's simple really, I'm curing Sasha of the mutation."

Ratchet walked up next to her and studied the console. "What Mutation?"

Angela sighed as she manipulated another few controls. "When those two clowns you told me about injected her with those drugs, it settled deep into her bones, even joining with her DNA. After you rescued her and gave her the cure, it removed the traces in her body. But, Not her DNA, the virus in the DNA combined with the cure and survived. Add all the stress her body went under, plus the nanotech injections. It caused a mutation in the virus buried in her DNA. It actually began to feed off the Nanotech. The more you put into her, the stronger the virus became. In no time at all, it was strong enough to start replicating in her bones and start seriously hurting again."

She pointed to another needle being injected into Sasha arm "This treatment should hopefully reverse the mutation and rid her of it forever."

Ratchet looked at studied Angela for a bit "I hope this works Angela."

Angela tightened her hand on the control stick "Me too, Now, can you wait out in the hall, this is a delicate part"

Ratchet nodded and backed into the hallway, a mixture of hope and worry visible on his face.

About fifty minutes later Ratchet was dozing on the floor outside the Med-bay when the doors swished open and Angela walked out supporting a very shaken Sasha.

Ratchet's ears twitched and his eyes cracked open to see Sasha.

"Sasha!" he jumped up and ran over to help support her.

"Hey Hot.....shot" she whispered weakly as she leaned into him.

Ratchet stroked the side of her face. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

She nodded slowly "Yeah, just a...a...little out of... it"

Ratchet turned his head towards Angela who was now leaning in the door frame of the Med-Bay. "She will be okay, right?"

Angela sighed and wiped her forehead. "She should, only time will tell Ratchet. What she needs now is rest, and maybe an another hospital check. There were a few odd readings while she was under."

"Odd Readings?" Ratchet asked as he raised an eyebrow

Angela shook her head "I don't know Ratchet, Never done genetics on a Cazar before, so I have no idea what they mean."

Ratchet nodded "Okay, The _Phoenix _shouldn't be that far behind me, then we can take her back to Marcadia."

Angela shook her head again "You"

Ratchet looked puzzled "What?"

Angela looked up at him "I'm done with that galaxy lombax, you take you're fiance home, I'm staying here."

Ratchet paused, then nodded "All right, I'll contact you when we find out if she's cured. I'll even send a few Rangers to collect you and take you back to Greblin"

Angela nodded and stumbled down the corridor "Thanks, There's some rooms down the hall you can stay in. Good Night"

Ratchet smiled and lead his slightly out of it fiance down the hall and into a bed. He joined her shortly after and dozed peacefully for the first time in a long time.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _In-route to Marcadia, Solona Galaxy. Two Weeks Later.  
_

Ratchet was standing in silence on the bridge with the only sounds the various keys hit by the Galatic Rangers. They were about halfway back to Marcadia, and Sasha still spent most of her time sleeping.

_"Better then puking in the bathroom" _

Ratchet blinked as that thought crossed his mind. His fiance was better after being tortured by this pain for months, and he was worried she was sleeping to much.

"What are you thinking about Hotshot?"

Ratchet turned around to see Sasha standing behind him in her commander uniform.

"Sash, I didn't hear you come in"

She giggled "I noticed, you were pretty deep in thought on something. What was it?"

Ratchet glanced down at the floor "You"

She giggled again "and you're embarrassed by that?"

Ratchet waved his hands "no no no, Just..."

"Just what?" She asked putting her hands on her hip.

"Uh...nothing, why aren't you sleeping?"

She shook her head "Ratchet, I've spent most of the past two weeks sleeping. I'm ready for action."

Ratchet rubbed his chin "All right, I know better then to try and stop you, but don't think that you're getting out of the Marcadia Hospital visit."

Sasha sighed and shook her head again. "You're as bad as my Dad right now"

Ratchet shuddered "Scary thought"

Sasha giggled again and stepped forward to grab his hand "Come on, escort me down to the cafeteria and tell me all that I missed when Angela and I went for our 'Girl Time'"

"All right"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Please Review, We're almost done here and I like to know if I'm still dragging my readers along for the ride. By the way, if the title of this chapter seems odd, its a thing from a game an online game I play. I was kinda short on Chapter Name Ideas.  
**_


	14. To the Phoenix, to Bogon, To the End

_**AuthorsNote1: Well Heres Chapter 14, Late I know, all my fault. Hope you Enjoy **_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _Marcadia Orbit, One Week later._

Ratchet and Sasha were walking towards the Ranger shuttle in the Main Landing bay, with Sasha still leaning lightly on Ratchet shoulder. when Clank walked out of the ship and towards them.

"The ship is ready, but before you go, Angela is waiting to talk to you on the Vid-Screen."

Ratchet nodded, "All right, thanks Clank." Ratchet and Sasha walked up the ramp and after making sure she was settled in the passengers seat. ratchet dropped into the pilots and hit accept on the Vid-Screen. The screen cleared as Ratchet buckled himself in to see one of the Rangers that he sent to pick up Angela on screen.

"How did the Transfer go H48?" Ratchet asked as he finished his flight check on the shuttle.

Silence was all he got.

Ratchet and Sasha both focused on the screen.

H48 was not moving and his face plate appeared dulled.

"H48?" Ratchet asked, fearing the answer.

"You really are an Idiot, Rodent."

Ratchets eyes narrowed while Sasha looked at the screen puzzled.

H48's body tumbled backwards and off the screen only to be replace by the thief's, who was holding a bound and knocked out Angela over his shoulder.

"Did you really think those two Galactic Rangers could stop me?"

Ratchet just growled deep in his throat.

The Thief laughed. "Spare me the theatrics, I know you're in the Solona Galaxy with you're Fiancé, who by the way made a fantastic recovery I hear. Oh, and thanks for leading me to Cross's Siberius base. It was quite easy to follow the Rangers and ambush her at her house."

"What do you want?" Ratchet ground out.

"Simple, Vengeance, you know that, have know that, and are more then an Idiot if you forgot it. Now, I can take it on you or Miss. Cross here. But, since you're the hero you won't let me hurt her. So, Here's the location I'm at, Meet me here with in a few hours, Or, Miss. Cross pays for you're mistakes. It's time we finished this Rodent, I grow tired of playing games with you, and just want my Vengeance."

The Thief abruptly closed the channel

"Clank, Did you get his location?" Ratchet shouted over his shoulder

"Yes"

"Good, go get the fighter prepped." Ratchet undid the straps on his seat and turned to Sasha.

"I love you, now go" She said before he could say anything.

He blinked once, smiled and kissed her strongly before backing off and saying "I love you too" and running down the ship towards the ramp. As he dropped off the ramp he turned to a surprised CR3.

"Emergency CR3, Take Sasha to the Marcadia hospital on the lander, I need to go back to Bogon again."

CR3 saluted and ran up the ship as Ratchet sprinted towards his ship. Flipping into the pilots seat he sealed the canopy and lifted off. "Clank, Activate the Gravimetric Warp Drive."

Clank nodded and Ratchet blasted out of the _Phoenix _before disappearing in a flash.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
Greblin Orbit, Bogon Galaxy

Ratchet's ship spiraled out of the tunnel his Gravametric Warp drive created and flew in for a swift landing at Angela's house. Banking his fighter sharply to the left he landed on an unused landing pad to the side. Things didn't look very good as he hopped out.

The Thief had Angela on her knees with a gag in her mouth and his gun pointed at her head. Ratchet walked slowly across the walkway past the elevator that led to the mines and approached the Thief, who was waiting on the walkway to her house.

"All right, I'm here, Now, how about we clear things up."

The Thief nodded "Very Well, Rodent"

The Thief shrugged off his cloak and revealed a slick combat suit underneath, he carried various patches on a belt across his chest in the likeness of the old Thugs-4-Less leader, combat boots laced up his lower calves and his hair ran freely down his back, nearly reaching his hips. The Thief saw Ratchet eying the belt.

"Like the belt, Rodent? I took it off my Fathers dead body. You know, after you killed him."

Ratchet pointed a finger at him "Look, Kid, You're father, If he even was, kidnapped Angela and told me to come and get him. He brought what he got on himself. I rescued Angela from the robot and walked away. What happened afterwards had nothing to do with me."

The Thief jammed the gun into the back of Angela's head "IT HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU" he shouted "Because of you and those damn turrets my dad was exposed to the radiation of the core. He spent a whole month dyeing"

Ratchet blinked "A month?"

The Thief nodded

"But I thought you're father vanished, If he was alive for a month, how come he didn't show himself?"

The thief's face twisted into rage "Because, the was only the little matter of his SKINFLAKING OFF" The Thief ended his sentence with a shout.

"But, It doesn't matter. My Father's dead, Snivelak is in ruins, You're here, Cross is here, I'll kill you then make Cross suffer like my father, and everything will be set right."

Ratchet snarled "You think that this will set everything right, you pull this off and you'll have two different galaxies gunning for you."

The Thief laughed "I already have one, two isn't much harder."

The Thief raised his gun away from Angela while shoving her to the side and firing at Ratchet, who bent nearly double backwards to avoid the blast before switching his weight to his hands and flipping back from the thief's second blast. He jumped the third and wall jumped to avoid the forth and fifth shots. he landed next to the Thief and brought his Omni-Wrench up and into his jaw.

The Thief stumbled back into the doors of Angela's house and Ratchet bashed him in the chest with his Omni-Wrench again throwing him through the doors. As the Thief tumbled backwards he slipped two blades out of his gloves and blocked Ratchet's next hit. Catching Ratchets wrench in a cross block he Thief kicked out and sent Ratchet flying into the wall next to the door.

Ratchet ducked under the thief's arms as he drove his swords into the wall where he was just at. Ratchet swung his wrench into the Thief's side as he rolled away. He backed up keeping his Wrench in a defensive position. The Thief regarded him warily, a new apprehension in his eyes. He advanced towards Ratchet and swung his blades low Ratchet caught them both in the grip of his Omni-Wrench and forced them into the floor. His other hand connected with the thief's face, sending his stumbling back into the opposite wall.

Leaving his wrench locking the thief's blades in the ground and ran forward. He punched the Thief in the face three times before the Thief blocked and hit Ratchet in the side, drawing a gasp of pain from him. The Thief then put his back to the wall and drove both feet into Ratchet's chest, sending his flying into Angela's bedroom.

He landed softly on her bed and rolled off as he heard the snick of the thief's blades. He raised his hand as the Thief threw his Wrench at him. Ratchet caught it with a surprised look. The Thief sneered.

"You've proven interesting to fight, and prolonged you're life for now." The Thief lunged forward again and Ratchet jumped over Angela's bed to avoid him and dived out her doorway and rolled through her entrance as the Thief roared in frustration. Ratchet stood at the end of the walkway to her house with his Wrench at the ready when the Thief stormed out.

"The Fight gets interesting, and then you run?"

"How's this for interesting" Angela shouted as she broke a small chuck of the busted door over his head. The Thief fell to his knees stunned. Ratchet dashed forward and took a double handed grip on his Wrench as he approached. The Thief blinked and raised his head to see Ratchets Wrench on the rise, he tried to dodge, but didn't make it.

Ratchet's wrench connected and lifted the Thief off the ground and tumbling backwards into the entrance way of her house. Ratchet approached his still body slowly, Wrench raised for another blow. The thief coughed once and blood leaked out of a large gash on his cheek.

"Nice blow, Rodent" he said as he coughed again.

Ratchet pressed his Wrench onto the thief's neck.

"Leave us alone, got it? you lost."

The Thief coughed again "You want this to end, you know what you have to do."

Ratchets eyes tightened and he pushed a little harder on his wrench. He felt Angela's hand fall on his shoulder, and he stood up.

"No, You'll go to jail." The Thief worked his way up on to his elbows.

"Coward" he said and rolled over pushing himself up, he pulled a small gun out of his waistband and shot Ratchet in the back

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

Ratchet stumbled forward as his Aegis armor took the hit, he spun around and drew his N90 firing right into the thief's chest. The round tore threw his breastplate and his flimsy shirt and forced him backwards a few steps.

"Release..." The Thief moaned as he fell face first on the ground.

Angela put her hand on Ratchets shoulder again as he breathed hard and sent his N90 back to storage. He sighed.

"I didn't want to end it that way, but he left me no choice."

"I know Ratchet, Thank you."

Ratchet looked around, and cringed. "Sorry about you're house Angela"

She looked around and shrugged, "I have other places I can live Lombax, Now go be with you're Fiancé." With that she walked into her house and into her room. Ratchet watched her go and his mind drew back to earlier time and what could have been.

Shaking his head, he ran back to his ship and climbed in, a little worry from the battle, he let Clank take off and drifted into a light sleep.

He was awoken some time later by a hailing alarm, looking out side the view port he was surprised to see the _Phoenix._ He pressed the receive button and had an image of a Galactic Ranger appear.

"Sorry for pulling you out of warp Sarge, but Commander Sasha sent us back after she landed. I believe she recently has tried to contact you."

Ratchet nodded as he took control of his fighter "Okay, See if you can raise her, I'll be on the bridge in a bit."

Ratchet flew lazily into the Phoenix'smain docking bay and landed swiftly. he popped the canopy and jogged towards the gondola. As it docked on at the bridge and he jogged through the doors he saw Sasha on the main monitor.

She smiled as he entered and he realized she was wearing a hospital gown. He walked onto the overlook and stared at her image.

As he studied her he noticed, a, glow, of some sort, that seemed to light her whole body up. Tilting his head he spoke up.

"You look extremely happy Sasha, what's up?

She took a deep breath and sighed "The doctors say I'm cured, but since they thought I was cured before, they say let it stay and wait."

Ratchet sighed as well. "It's the best we could have hoped for"

Sasha nodded on screen "Yeah, but...'

Ratchet's eyes narrowed "But?"

"You realize, that, I'm cured, and that life has calmed down again for now, right?"

Ratchet nodded "Yeah"

"We should finish planning our wedding and get married before something else happens."

Ratchet chuckled "Very true, well, I'm almost back to Marcadia, we can start the planning again"

Sasha smiled "Can't wait"

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Please Review, also as a side note, In a few days I'll be updating my profile page with my next fic and what ones I plan for later. Till next week later.**_


	15. A Happy Ending, Right?

_**AuthorsNote1: Well, Here's the next chapter, on time for once too.**_

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _Main Docking Bay, Four Months Later._

The main landing bay of the _Phoenix _never looked more different. The Ranger drop ship was missing and the drop bay below it served as a dance floor for the wedding that was about to take place. Garners hung from the arches above the side entrances. Chairs were stacked thirty deep facing towards the hanger entrance, the door was open and the stars twinkled in sync with the lights hung around the bay.

A giant red carpet ran from the gondola landing, split in half to go down the side stairs, only to merge into a single line again and run all the way down to where Ratchet usually landed his ship. His ship was in their private landing bay, and an a gable had been erected. Underneath it stood one very nervous looking lombax.

Ratchet scratched at his neck once again, nervousness etched into every feature. He was dressed in his Aegis Mark V armor, minus his helmet which he held under his left arm. He gulped nervously once again as he looked out into the crowd again.

Upfront were Sasha's Father, The Plumber, Angela, Al, Skidd, Helga, and Qwark. With various others that Ratchet had met through out his adventures spread through the back along with fifteen odd galactic rangers.

He caught the Galatic President's eye again and gulped nervously as he narrowed his eyes at Ratchet.

There was a noise from the back and everybody turned their gaze towards the gondola that had just docked in the Main Landing Bay. Ratchet felt his throat tighten suddenly as he waited and watched. The door opened and Ratchet released a breath he had been holding.

There she stood in the most simple, yet, amazing dress he had ever seen. It was the same color purple color as her uniform, with it darkening as it got lower down. Across her breast was her band that she normally wore in her hair, allowing it to run freely down her back.

She was grinning as she stepped off the gondola, she walked down the right stair set and down the red carpet towards Ratchet. As she walked steadily towards him. Ratchet found that he was having a hard time breathing as she came to a stop before him. This close he realized she was just as nervous as he was. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand palm out and raising it before her.

"Ready" He said and he raised his arm and clasped her hand in his.

They both took a deep breath and recited at the same time

"Together forever, We bound our souls together, for now, forever." Sasha's voice faded and Ratchet's raised

"Sasha Phyronix, I wish you to bound you're soul with mine, so we may be together always."

"Ratchet, I wish you to bound you're soul with mine, so we may be together always."

Together they said "Do you accept my proposal?"

Sasha took a deep breath and said "Yes, Ratchet, I bind myself to you, so we may be together forever."

Ratchet smiled at her "Yes, Sasha Phyronix, I bind myself to you, so we may be together forever."

They stepped forward and kissed. Everybody stood up and began clapping as Ratchet and Sasha turned to face them, still holding hands.

Sasha dad took a step forward "Here is to the new couple" he shouted to the audience. Sasha and Ratchet waved to the room before walking towards the elevator that led to their private hanger. Their honeymoon already planned. The doors closed on their view of the guests and they descended towards their landing bay.

The doors opened and they walked towards Ratchets ship, getting in and taking off for their destination of Ratchet's house on Veldin.

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
_Starship _Phoenix, _Main Docking Bay, Four Weeks Later. _

Ratchet and Sasha flew in and landed in the Main Landing bay of the starship _Phoenix. _As they popped the canopy a line of Galactic Rangers formed and saluted.

"Welcome back Sir, and, uh, Mam"

Ratchet shook his head as he helped Sasha out of his fighter. Both in their normal attire of commanders uniform and battle armor. They walked down towards their quarter's to get some rest before they began their duties of running the _Phoenix _again. Ratchet was laying out the covers on their bed when he heard Sasha moan from the bathroom.

Fearing her mutation back he turned around and ran into the room, only to see Sasha holding her stomach, and gagging.

"Rat. Ulp, I don't Feel. Ulp, very. Ulp, good."

Waking forwards he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked

She responded by leaning over the toilet and puking. He cringed and helped her stand up straight after she was done.

"I think, I think it's gone now."

Ratchet's ears twitched as he heard the door to their quarters open, he turned around to see Clank walk into the bathroom.

"Is everything, all right?" he asked as he studied Sasha.

Ratchet had a sudden idea.

"Clank, can you access medical data storage from the _Phoenix_?"

"But, of course, do you wish me to check the commanders symptoms against them?"

Ratchet nodded and Clank turned to scan Sasha who was still holding her stomach. After several moments of silence Sasha spoke up.

"Well, What's the, Verdict?"

Clank shook his head "I am, afraid I could not match this to any known symptoms of sicknesses"

Ratchet and Sasha looked at each other.

She looked down at herself and flexed her fingers. "But, what's wrong then, I don't fell any pain."

Ratchet rubbed his chin. "I don't know, but, I'm sending you in the fighter with Clank to Marcadia. I'll stay here and command the _Phoenix."_

Sasha nodded and straightened up. "Sounds like a plan." She held out her hand, palm up. "Together, forever?" He nodded and took her hand in his "Together, Forever" He kissed her before walking out the door and towards the command bridge. Sasha grabbed her suitcase, still packed, and walked towards Ratchet's starfighter with Clank following behind.

Ratchet watched them take off on the screens of the _Phoenix,_ after they disappeared into a warp, he turned to the Rangers on duty.

"So I heard something about a lose colony of robotic Noids?"  
==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_

_**AuthorsNote2: Well, this is it, the final leg, one chapter left in Back to Bogon. Next week we find out where the entire Nightmares of the Past Trilogy story set was leading to. The key moment that will factor a huge amount of input in Earth Bound. One...Chapter.....Left.......  
**_


	16. A bundle of Blankets

**_AuthorsNote1: Little late to hectic schedules and ff net not letting me update, but better late then never, and now, to the key moment that will play a major part in Earth Bound._**

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
Starship Phoenix, Command Bridge, Five Days Later.

Ratchet was standing by himself on the command overlook, he stood at attention, waiting for the call he was supposed to receive. The bridge was totally empty when the screen flashed three times and Sasha appeared on it. "Commander Ratchet" She saluted him and he returned it to her, both relaxing in each others presence Sasha sighed and sat down on a chair behind her.

"Well, the tests are back, before I tell you the results though, I want you to take a seat."

Ratchet blinked back tears fearing the worst. He turned around and sat in the commanders seat. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Turns out, that, I'm not sick with the mutation. In fact, after all this time, the doctors here are sure it's gone. Although, they sent a sample of my blood to Bogon, to get the new lead geneticist at Megacorps view on it."

Ratchet nodded "Well, then what cause you to be puking that morning?" He asked

"And every morning after." Ratchet's eyes widened at this news.

"Every?"

She nodded "Yeah, you remember when Clank said that he couldn't match to any known sicknesses, right?"

Ratchet nodded again

She took a deep breath "That's cause, it's not, a sickness, it's, it...."

Ratchet regarded her image as she struggled to find words "Sasha...." he said slowly

She sighed, "Ratchet, You're going to be a Father, I'm going to be a Mother."

Ratchet's eyes widened "What?"

She nodded "I'm Pregnant."

==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_  
Veldin 8 months later, Kyzil Plateau

Ratchet sighed as he walked around his newly completed house. It had been a long eight months since he had found out Sasha was pregnant. They had returned to Veldin so that Ratchet could start fixing up his house. It was already too small for Sasha and him, so it would be nowhere big enough for them and a baby.

He glanced at the modest one story home the dominated the plateau then walked towards his two story garage, Currently housing his starfigher, Sashas starfighter and a fourseater hover car. Although the house looked small in comparison it had an extra two stories built directly into the ground. As he approached the garage a very pregnant Sasha stepped out of the door way to the house, or rather she waddled, as her belly had gotten so big she couldn't walk normally. They were going to have a big baby.

She walked up to Ratchet and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at the house as she leaned on him. "It's a nice house Ratchet, you did a great job. Soon it will have a baby running around in it."

Ratchet nodded "Yeah, any day now"

Sasha chuckled "No, I mean, Soon"

Ratchet glanced at her in shock "You mean, now, like now?" He asked panicked.

Sasha shook her head "No, I just have this....this...feeling...that it's going to be soon."

Ratchet nodded and guided Sasha to the hovercar, he helped her sit down and then hopped over to the drivers side. He started the car and pulled out of the garage, heading towards the local town.

Veldin, Kyzil Hospital, 6 hours later.

They had just enough time to send a call to Sasha's dad before she entered labor and her and Ratchet disappeared behind closed doors.

The Galactic President arrived several hours later, only to find that even the Galactic President wasn't allowed in during a delivery. He fumed outside in the corridor that Ratchet and Sasha's room had been assigned. Thanks to the size of the small town, the delivery room was just down the hall past closed doors, so he could hear plainly what was going on.

For a long time he just heard faint encouragements and the occasional shout to "SHUT UP RATCHET" He chuckled at these shouts. Eventually he heard an earpericing screech that caused him to cover his ears. when he took his hands off he heard more screaming, only fainter. Then another loud screech that caused him to cover his ears again, when he uncovered them he heard a different tone of screaming. He realized that there were two voices. He sat down on the bench in the hallway.

He remained like that for another hour until the crying and screaming stopped and eventually he heard a cart rattling down the hallway. He stood up as the doors opened and he saw first the cart bearing Sasha and a small bundle of blankets, followed by Ratchet who was also carrying a small bundle of blankets. He watched as they were wheeled into the room, then waited until the nurse excited the room to enter.

He saw that the nurse had pulled the curtain around the bed Sasha was in, he could make out Ratchets shadow through the curtain. He stepped forward and pulled back the blind to see An exhausted but very ecstatic Sasha reclining in the bed while holding a pink bundle of blankets. Ratchet was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a second blue bundle of blankets.

They both glanced up at him as he pulled back the shade, He took a ginger step forward, his eyes never leaving Sasha's bundle of blankets. Catching his gaze she nodded and held out the bundle of blankets.

"Would you like to meet you're granddaughter?" she asked in a horse voice. He nodded and slowly, gently, took the bundle from her arms. He pushed aside the blanket to see a small furred face squinting at the sudden light. He grinned at her reaction.

He studied her face and saw his daughter in there, she had inherited her mothers build, but had retained Ratchet's coloring, although it appeared to inherited her mothers tinge as well. Her fur was a darker golden then Ratchets with streaks of light brown running across her somewhat point ears.

She snuffled a bit as he brushed the side of her face. She opened her eyes to reveal a turquoise color that looked a blend of Ratchet's eye color and his daughters. "She's so cute" he mumbled as he handed her back to her mother. He glanced at Ratchet, who started at him for a moment.

"May I?" he asked, Ratchet hesitated and after a brief glance at Sasha, who nodded, he handed his son to Sasha's dad. As he took the bundle from Ratchet he glanced into his face, and like a laser blast he understood why his daughter loved him so much. He nodded once briefly and Ratchet relaxed giving his son to Sasha's dad having finally gained acceptance.

Sasha's dad straightened up and pushed aside the blanket covering the face, he looked into a pair of green eyes that looked exactly like Ratchets, He also had inherited his mothers size and build, and he had also retained her coloring, although he had ended up with Ratchets ears, except they weren't striped. His eyes studied his grandfathers face.

He returned him to Ratchet and sat in the near by chair with a groan.

"Twins"

Ratchet and Sasha nodded.

He sighed "Thought of any names?"

Sasha and Ratchet glanced at each other before turning back to face him.

Ratchet spoke up "Yeah, we have, Sky, for him" he said raising his bundle a bit.

"And Stella for her" Sasha said nudging her bundle a bit.

"Sky and Stella Phyronix" The Galactic President repeated.

They both nodded although they failed to mention that only Sasha would have her last name.

"You're going to have full lives now."

"Like we haven't before"

"Maybe, but we will face it together, just like we have everything this year." Sasha said.

Ratchet nodded along side her and glanced at her when she yawned sharply.

"I think it's time we let Sasha sleep" Ratchet said as he laid Sky down in a small crib, then turning back and taking Stella from Sasha, he placed her in her own crib and reclined the bed for Sasha.

The Galactic president nodded and left the room, leaving them to their future.

_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=_=-=

_**FinalAuthorsNote:**_

_**Well, that's that, The Nightmares of the Past Trilogy is done. As a small note for Earth Bound. Due to Me starting College in October, and my Beta-Reader already in school, I'm going to change my updates to every other week to make it easier on both of us, and as one final semi regretful note. Earth Bound won't be seen until October, Sorry. As a parting word I say to you, that although the story may be over I still love to get reviews, so if you have just finished this I ask you to leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**A thanks to:**_

_**BirdFace: For being my Beta-Reader when my old one ran off.**_

_**Dudeman: My Real Life friend who originally got me to upload to FF net, and who pushed me to continue the Nightmares of the Past Trilogy.**_

_**To all who read and review: Thank you for following me through all of this. May you have a happy life until October till I upload again.**_

_**Finally to all my friends and readers, May Peace Rule You're Heart.**_

_**Emile  
**_


End file.
